Lonesome Hearts
by niki839037
Summary: Riku's life at home isn't too good. Sora's life is a constant cycle of boring. What happens when some force bring these two together by chance late one night? Rated M for language and molestation. Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello readers! I know it's been awhile, and I'm so so sorry! There's some stuff going on and plus I won't be able to work on my current stories until, at least, late August. I'm really sorry about that! But, to try and make up for it, I'm starting a few new stories! :D Hopefully, late August or early September will come soon for us all! Please, enjoy if at all possible.**

* * *

><p>I lowered my hat even more as my father, if I could even call him that anymore, screamed and spit in my face. Each word he yelled was a knife in my back. Slowly killing me inside. I couldn't help but let the tears fall. The pain was too much. Everyone I know, knows me as a strong person. Someone who never cried. If only they saw what I hid behind my aqua gaze. If only they knew how broken I truly was.<p>

"Are you listening to me, Riku?" I let out a clenched sob and nodded. "Lift your fucking hat up boy!" He roared, ripping my beloved fedora from my head, looking into my broken eyes. I couldn't keep his gaze, I looked away. More tears fell from my eyes. "Why are you such a failure Riku? I pay for the roof over your fucking worthless head! Why do you never act as I want you too? Get out of my house, now! Come back tomorrow! Think of coming back tonight and your left arm is gonna get broke again!" He spit, pushing me outside into the pouring rain.

I looked up and closed my eyes, letting the water drench my face as I listened to my father bolt and lock the door. I slowly lowered it again and began my walk to the park. I always came here when _he _kicks me out. Not like I can go anywhere else.

* * *

><p>I sighed and stopped writing for the seventh time tonight. I was attempting to finish my school project but it wasn't going to well. Usually I'd call Roxas over to help me, but tonight I didn't want to bother him. He was going to spend the night with his boyfriend, Axel. So I'd feel really guilty if I had to call him over and have him lose his alone time with his boyfriend.<p>

I slowly stood and walked towards my door, slipping on my jacket on the way. I soon was standing outside my house, the rain quickly soaking me to the bone. I shrugged it off and started walking in the direction of the park. I always felt calmer there.

When I got there, I instantly headed for the swings. As I approached, I could identify a teenager, about my age, sitting on the bench facing the swings. His head was in his hands and his back was trembling profusely. He was only wearing a wife-beater and a pair of thin looking pants. I instantly took off my jacket and made my way over.

I placed my hand on his knee and sat beside him on the bench. Yeah, the thought of him possibly being a murderer or rapist had crossed my mind but...I was just drawn to him. I had this feeling he wasn't going to harm me, you know? I slipped my jacket over his shoulders and slowly removed my hand from his knee and replaced it on my own.

He quietly rose his face and glanced at me, tears still running down his face as a look of surprise passed over it. He shook his head and then slowly looked back at me. His aqua eyes staring into my very soul.

* * *

><p>I looked at the blue eyed brunette, surprised. I didn't even know who he was but I could tell he was truly concerned about me. I don't know why...but I suddenly wasn't worried anymore as I stared into his ocean blue depths.<p>

I slowly curled into the warmth in his jacket and managed to whimper out an attempt at a hello. He smiled a slightly worried smile before replying.

"Hi...I'm Sora." He replied quietly, nodding at me. I smiled a shaky smile back.

"I-I'm Riku." I responded and nodded back in greeting. He looked up at the trees above us before sighing and looking back at me.

"Well Riku, what are you doing out here in the pouring rain when it's nearly freezing?" He asked me, a small amount of playfulness in his tone. For some reason, I decided to tell the little brunette what was up. I glared at a stray leaf on the ground before speaking.

"My father...he kicked me out again." I spit out, bitterness heavily present in my voice. From the corner of my eye I could see, Sora's?, eyes widen in shock. "But I could also ask you the same question, kid." I finished, trying to lighten the mood. He looked down to his lap.

* * *

><p>"I just needed a break." I replied sadly, licking my lips. I can't believe Riku's father could do this to him! That's just so fucked up...<p>

"Ah. I understand." Riku suddenly spoke, startling me out of my thoughts. He patted my knee before yawning. "You better get going before you're parents get worried about you." He said the last part with a hint of loneliness in his voice. I jumped up and pointed at him.

"Come with me." It was a statement, not a question. He looked at me, his eyes wide and shook his head. I frowned. "Why not?" I demanded, pouting.

"I barely know you. I wouldn't want to burden you with my problems..." He practically whispered. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. I started walking towards the entrance of the park, Riku stumbling along behind me. "Sora...!" He shouted, unsure. I looked over my shoulder, still walking, and smiled at him.

"C'mon Riku!" I beamed and continued on happily. I have a feeling this is going an interesting night.

* * *

><p>I followed along behind the spiky brunette through the pouring rain. I didn't know why I didn't just pull away and walk off. It confused me. How could this little blue eyed brunette keep me going while only holding one of my two hands? Wait...he's, holding my hand? I blushed at this realization.<p>

"Riku?" Sora had stopped and looked back at me. I shook my head quickly, trying to rid myself of my blush.

"Yeah?" I asked, breathless. I was nothing less then shocked and surprised when his forehead was suddenly pressed against mine. I couldn't breathe. My blush deeped and when he pulled his head away, I looked away.

"You were a little warm We better hurry before you get sick." He said softly, taking a hold of my hand again. He started jogging down the street, me trying to keep up as he kept glancing back and taking sharp turns.

* * *

><p>We soon were standing in front of a small house, walking up the steps to the porch. Sora let go of my hand and turned to face me when we were right in front of the door.<p>

"It's a little messy. Just follow me and we can get to my room with only a few problems." He said softly. I just nodded and followed him inside when he opened the door. I looked around, amazed. It wasn't too messy, but you could tell more then one boy lived here. "It's upstairs Riku, follow me." I did as he had told, almost tripping on the last stair due to a... vibrator? I blushed deeply and stepped over it once I regained my balance.

Sora then turned left down the short hallway and was soon opening a door to a medium sized room. I followed him inside of it, taking a seat on the bed as he said to.

"It's a nice place Sora." I said, smiling lightly. He smiled back and sat beside me.

"Thanks. You'd have to thank Cloud for that though. He's the one who cleans up after me, Demyx and Roxas." He laughed before looking at my curious expression.

"Cloud Strife and Demyx Strife, Juniors in Twilight High?" I asked. He beamed and nodded.

"That's my big brothers! I love them." Sora said, happily smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

* * *

><p>I yawned quietly and looked into Riku's eyes. They were really pretty. Kind of like gem stones. But, sadness was swirling inside them, darkening the color. It made me mad that Riku's father was like that. Though, I suppose if he wasn't I wouldn't have met the silver haired beauty. I blushed and looked away quickly.<p>

"You hungry Riku?" I asked, trying to get my mind to side with me. In the corner of my eyes I saw Riku shrug.

"I don't eat much so I'm often not hungry." He said. I looked at him with my mouth hanging open.

"Why?" I asked in exasperation. I couldn't imagine life without delicious food. Riku looked down and sighed.

"If I can't buy food, I can't eat. Let's leave it at that." I narrowed my eyes in concern and nodded slowly. How could someone be that cruel? I patted his knee and stood slowly, offering him a hand.

"Let's go get some food, okay?" I asked with a small smile, reassuring. He didn't smile back but took my proffered hand and followed me downstairs again.

* * *

><p>Why do I keep telling my secrets to this kid? I barely know his name, much less his age. And on top of that, I'm in his house. What is going on with me?<p>

"Riku?" I was shocked out of my thoughts when Sora said my name.

"Yeah?" I asked, answering him.

"Are you allergic to anything? Roxas makes a lot of stuff for us to heat up whenever we're hungry and I need to know what you can and can't eat." He finished. I smiled a little at his rambling.

"No. I can eat a lot of things." I said. A red tint came to my cheeks when I realized that could be taken wrong. I coughed, attempting to cover it.

"Okay. I'll just pick something then." Sora said, heading over to the microwave with a plate. I nodded and took a seat at the table, Sora soon sitting down across from me. He sighed deeply before looking at me.

"We really need to get to know each other better." He said. I nodded my agreement. "Why don't we play questions?" He asked excitedly. I gave him a confused look. "You ask questions back and forth, pretty much." He explained. I nodded. "You go first!" He said excitedly.

"Okay...how old are you Sora?" I asked, insanely curious. All this time and I still don't know. Sora smiled.

"I'm turning sixteen in September." He said, giggling at my shocked expression. "What's your last name Riku?" He asked me, beaming. I softly smiled.

"Hikari." I stated simply. "Favorite color?" I asked. As soon as he opened his mouth the microwave beeped. He smiled, stood, and retreved our food and some forks. We slowly began eating.

"Aqua. Like your eyes." He said, looking down at our plate blushing. My cheeks tinted pink and I glanced away. "They're really pretty, Riku..." Sora trailed off, slowly looking up at me. His face was suddenly close to mine, looking into my eyes. I couldn't do anything but look back. His eyes...they reminded me of an ocean. Beautiful, but it could be deadly.

I leaned away quickly, blushing against my will. He frowned but instantly replaced it with a fake smile. It made me want to puke, that sickeningly sweet fake smile. It was indeed convincing to someone who never had to wear a mask. A fake emotion. But, to someone who had had his fair share of faking, that smile just screamed 'I'm really just faking this'. I sighed in frustration.

"Why do you do that?" I demanded. His eyes widened at my tone. But, despite my wanting to, I didn't take it back.

"Do what?" He asked quietly, looking at me but not making eye contact. I narrowed my eyes.

"Fake your emotions like that!" I pointed to his face accusingly. "You...just now. You smiled, but it was a fake smile." I stated, calming myself down. I didn't have the right to yell at him. I barely had the right to ask him these things. And I had to keep my anger in check. I would _not_ act like my father. Sora looked at me again, his facade dropping.

"I-...I don't know." He said softly, sadly. I frowned.

"I'm sorry. I was out of line." I said, patting his head. He looked up at me suddenly, eyes wide.

"Don't. Don't apologize. It's alright." He said, eventually breaking out into an actual smile. I smiled small smile back. Sora glanced at the clock and was suddenly up and out of his seat in a flash, picking up out plate and quickly cleaning it before grabbing my hand and pulling me back up the stairs and into his room. "I need to get to sleep. I have school in the morning and it's already 2 in the morning!" Sora shouted, grabbing his pajamas and slipping out of the room.

I sighed deeply and sat down on the edge of his bed. I totally forgot about school. I really needed to get it together. I had to see _him_ tomorrow. I can't go back there with my walls down. If I do I have no idea what would happen. And I'm truthfully kinda scared already of what _will_ happen. Then, something dawned on me. I had to leave Sora tomorrow.

We may have just met but I just felt a sort of pull towards him. I don't understand why, either. But, then again, it's not like we're best friends or anything. We practically just met not a few hours ago. He probably wouldn't care too much about me leaving, anyways. I'm probably some random person he pities because my father is a douche. Yeah. He probably only took me home because he was raised like that. Not because he actually cares.

* * *

><p>I ran out of my room and into the bathroom slamming the door and leaning back on it, slowly sliding down. A hand gripped my chest, trying to slow my rapidly beating heart. I can't believe I almost kissed Riku! Riku! The man who I picked up at a park, didn't know his age, and who might not even like guys! I'm such an idiot!<p>

My other hand slowly made it's way to my head, taking hold of my hair and pulling harshly. I really just wanted to disappear right now.

I pushed all my thoughts aside and set to getting undressed and into my pj's. As soon as I was finished I looked into the mirror. I slapped both sides of my face before heading back to my room, suddenly tired. It was pretty late. And I _did_ have school in the morning.. _Ugh..._

I opened my closed door and peered inside at the silverette with his head in his hands, sitting on my bed. I slowly entered, closing my door behind me, and took a seat beside him. This was eerily familiar to earlier at the park. I sighed quietly and rubbed his knee, making sure my presence was known. Riku looked up at me, his eyes glazed over. I looked at him curiously.

Before I knew what was happening, I was laying on my back, Riku's arms wrapped around me, his body on top of mine. I blushed and, at a snails pace, hugged him back. He rested his head on my shoulder and was slightly shivering.

"Are you sleeping with me on the bed, Riku?" I asked embarrasingly. Riku nodded.

"Yeah.." He mumbled. I smiled a little at how cute he sounded. A few moments later I spoke again.

"Riku..." I trailed off. I didn't really know why I had said his name. But, regardless he looked up at me his eyes red, and gave me his full attention. " We should turn the lights off and get under the covers Riku, I'm cold." I said. I blushed when I realized how...dirty that sounded. He nodded and stood, walking over to the light switch and flipping it before heading back over to me.

We both got under the covers, me beside the wall. I sighed at the warmth and turned toward the wall, closing my eyes tiredly. I jumped slightly when arms wrapped around me from behind. Long, warm arms.

"Is it okay if I do this?" I could feel his breath on my ear as he spoke silently. I nodded and snuggled into the extra warmth his body provided. At the moment, it didn't matter if me and Riku were almost complete strangers. It didn't matter that we didn't know how long we'd know each other. Nothing mattered except the warmth and comfort each provided for the other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this chapter was kind of confusing but I thought it was okay. The next chapters will be better! :) Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers! Another update, woohoo~! Any update is a happy update! So, thanks and enjoy~!**

I opened my eyes to the dawn of morning. I sighed, closing my eyes and snuggling to the soft thing I was holding in my arms. _Wait...what?_ I opened my eyes again and took better attention to my surroundings. I wasn't in my home. I was in someone else's.

As I looked down, into my arms I was shocked to find a cute, sleeping brunette resided there. He looked content, snuggled to my chest. _Sora_. That's right. Sora took me home from the park last night...

I stared at the sleeping eyes of the boy held in my arms, bringing up one hand to brush a few locks out of his face. He looks so peaceful, like this. It was interesting. From what I've seen, when he's awake he's spontaneous and loud, but looking at how he looks now you'd never have guessed that.

I slowly opened my eyes, gazing around my room silently. From the arms around my waist, I could tell Riku was still there, holding me. I blushed. _So it wasn't a dream..._ I turned my head slightly to see his face and noted that he was already awake, looking back at me.

Today, his eyes weren't so clouded with sadness and worry. They were filled with new possibilities and slight contentedness. I smiled at him brightly, putting one of my hands on top of his with out thinking about it.

He smiled softly back at me, taking the hand I put on his in his instead and linked our fingers. I gasped, looking at our clasped hands.

I got slightly worried at Sora's shocked face, but I didn't let it bother me. If he'd let me cuddle with him the whole night, I doubt he'd mind me holding his hand...I hope. I really liked Sora, and I'd like to get to know him better.

I really hoped it wouldn't be the kind of thing where you meet, get along really well, and then stop talking regardless of what happened before. _Please...don't let that be the case.._

"Go back to sleep Sora..." I trailed, looking at him tiredly. He quickly looked up at the mention of his name. I squeezed his hand in mine. "We already slept in anyways..." I trailed off again quietly. He just looked into my eyes and nodded.

I yawned, turning over to face Riku. Riku gave me a confused look. I simply shook my head and pushed him down so he was laying on his back. I slowly let my head drift down to rest on his chest as I snuggled closer to him, our intertwined hands resting beside my head.

At this point, I didn't care that I'd missed school, or that I was cuddling with an almost stranger. This was _Riku_. When I was around him, nothing mattered anymore. So, with that, I fell back into a deep sleep, a smile present on my face.

I looked down and checked to make sure Sora was asleep. He was. I carefully crept out from under him and stood slowly. We didn't really oversleep. I could tell I'd gotten him sick last night from cuddling and sharing food with him, he'd had a fever. I opened his door quietly, closing it behind me before walking down the stairs to the kitchen. I wasn't leaving, it would be rude to do that after Sora helped me like he did.

As I entered the kitchen, the question in my mind that had gone unanswered until now, was now answered. There, sitting at the table was my friend Axel, his boyfriend Roxas cooking eggs over at the stove. I pushed away my nerves and walked through the doorway, taking a seat across for Axel.

By this point both the blonde and the firetruck were staring at me. I looked up just as Axel was opening his mouth.

"Riku? What're you doing here bro?" Axel asked, his bitch nodding as if approving the question. I sighed, looking into his eyes.

"Sora brought me here." I stated. I lowered my voice slightly so only Axel could hear, "That bastard kicked me out again and Sora found me at the park, took me here..." I trailed off slowly. Axel nodded slowly. Roxas looked at me accusingly.

"What do you mean he brought you here? He doesn't even know you!" Roxas fumed, crossing his arms across his chest. I looked down at the table, no excuse that would fit coming to mind. I was surprised when Axel spoke up for me.

"Leave it alone, Rox. Sor had his reasons. You know he isn't as naive as you think." Axel scolded the blonde lightly, though he looked at him seriously, as if reassuring that his words should be believed. Roxas sighed but nodded.

"Alright, but don't think you'll get off so easy next time, Riku." Roxas stuck out his tongue at me. I smiled slightly and nodded. "But, speaking of that brunette brat, where is he?" Roxas asked me, flipping his eggs. I shook my head.

"He had a fever when he woke up so I just told him we overslept anyways and to go back to sleep. After he fell back asleep I snuck down here." I didn't think Roxas needed to know _how_ or _why_ Sora got sick, as long as he knew he was. Roxas gave me a worried look but nodded.

When I opened my eyes again, it was cold. I was cold. It didn't feel right... When I looked around, I realized Riku wasn't here... _He must've went home..._ For some reason, thinking that he just left while I was sleeping made me want to cry. I...I didn't want him to go...

I swallowed down the tears before standing slowly and walking steadily towards the door. I was feeling dizzy and I wasn't sure why..

Eventually, had met doorknob and I turned the round object, pushing it outward gently, walking out and closing the door soon after. After leaving the room, I found myself walking cautiously down the stairs to the kitchen. Overslept or not, I was hungry.

I was just sitting back down after getting a cup of coffee (made by Roxas) when I heard footsteps nearing the kitchen. Within a moment, in walked a completely flushed and dazed looking Sora, his left arm holding his right.

"Rrriiikuuuu..." He whined, not noticing the blonde and the pyro in the other half of the kitchen that had suddenly gone quiet. "I'm hungryyyy..." He padded over to me, wrapping his arms around my neck and leaning his head on my shoulder.

To be polite, I hugged the cute brunette back, rubbing small circles on his back. I smiled at him as he looked at me through clouded eyes.

"Well, what do you want to eat Sora?" I asked as softly as I could. His eyes widened slightly, probably at my tone and he smiled a smile I'd never seen on him before. A serious smile, not a goofy nor a laughing smile. He whispered a response as I stared into his eyes.

"Chocolate chip waffles? Can you make me chocolate chip waffles?" Sora asked innocently. I smiled brightly.

"Sure, Sora.


End file.
